


Adrien, Agreste No Longer

by Jarl_Deathwolf



Category: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Except not a lot), Adopted Children, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Comedy, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Felix is not canon, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf
Summary: Adrien has a terrible home life, but what can he do? This is his messed up family, after all....Or is it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts
Comments: 349
Kudos: 331





	1. Bad Dad

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can explain.
> 
> I fully admit this is a crack fic - *I'm* definitely not taking it super seriously, so I don't expect you to either. It all stemmed from a joke I made with my beta reader while we watched Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse one day. We had a moment where we turned to each other and just sort of went, "...huh." Then the outline for this fic began to take shape. 
> 
> Anyway, it's a weird fic to be sure, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

It was a quiet and depressing dinner, but Adrien was in a good mood anyway. Not just because this week he'd be going to a charity event with his friends, although that was a big factor in it. After all those hoops he'd jumped through, he had finally cleared off enough space in his schedule to manage it. All that hard work and his father – through Nathalie – had allowed it.

Which brought him to the other reason he was so happy today – unlike almost every day, Adrien wasn't eating alone! Granted, they were eating on opposite ends of a very long table and the only noises besides Adrien chattering about school and work was the clinking of silverware against plates. But even just that was an improvement over every other day.

Adrien sighed contently as he finished his last story. “...Pierre was very happy with the photos. He was saying they might even be the best yet! But with a motivation like that thing with my friends, what else-”

“'Thing'?” Gabriel said, his head snapping up as he spoke for the first time since they sat down to eat. “What 'thing'?”

“The... the thing that I'm going to on Saturday.” A sinking feeling, like an empty void, opened up in his stomach as he looked at his father's blank expression, clearly not recognizing what he was talking about. This had been on the schedule for at least a month! Heck, Nathalie had even gotten father to sign the schedule for him! “With my friends? It's the **Roberts** charity drive.”

Gabriel's eyes widened at the name and he coughed into his napkin. “Out of the question. You will be attending the fashion gala with me, not cavorting around with those delinquent friends of yours.”

The words felt like a punch to the gut and for a moment Adrien couldn't decide what part of that sentence to refute first.

“Father! I don't do anything during those functions. Definitely not anything that would need both of us. And I worked so hard for this! Why won't-”

“That is enough!” Adrien was startled when his father slammed his open hands on the table and stood up. Fear rose up in him when he saw the glare being leveled at him. “I am your father and you will do as I say. No tricks, no deals. Am I understood?”

Adrien bobbed his head quickly.

“Good.” Gabriel stood up straight and folded his hands behind his back. “Now go to your room. You've had enough excitement for the day and I know that you can find some _constructive_ use of your time.”

At that moment, Adrien would have taken any excuse to not be in the room with his father any more. Despite the growled protests of his stomach, Adrien left his plate of food behind and made a beeline for his room. He blinked down tears as he realized he'd have to call just to disappoint his friends.

Again.

But at least he was getting used to it by now...

\---------

“Seriously, dude?” Nino's voice echoed through the emptiness of Adrien's room, the only distortion despite him only being present through facetime on his phone. “That is is _seriously_ not cool of your daddio. We've been planning this shindig for weeks now!”

Adrien dropped himself into his chair, slouching in a way he knew his father would yell at him for if he could see him. “I tried to tell him that, bro, but you know how he is. Once he's made a decision...”

“He doesn't go back on it, yeah, I get it. Doesn't make him any less of a tool though.” Nino stared off screen and glared. “What is even his _deal_? I thought your old man signed your Agreste-brand permission slip, dude?”

“Maybe he just signed whatever Nathalie had put in front of him without reading it,” Adrien replied. As much as he hated to admit it, that was almost definitely what had happened. Maybe the whole deal had been entirely Nathalie's idea.

“Well, I guess it's not all bad.” Adrien looked back at Nino, who was wearing a vicious smile. “It ain't gonna look cool on your pops when word gets out you're gonna be a no-show. Lotsa folks were looking forward to you showing up for that charity.”

Adrien smirked, only to immediately feel bad about it. This was his own father – he shouldn't be feeling happy about the possibility he'd take some bad publicity over this. Right?

“But seriously, my main bro,” Nino continued. “Everyone loves the Roberts! I'd have thought even your daddio would make an exception for them.”

“I guess not,” Adrien sighed. His stomach growled again. “Listen, Nino, I'd love to keep talking but-”

“-But you've gotta do all that crazy homework so he won't come down even harder on you. Yeah, I get it.” He pinched his nose, then looked back at Adrien with sympathetic eyes. “You want me to tell Al and M?”

His heart sank even more. He'd almost forgotten this was just the first call he had to make tonight. “No... I'll do it. I'd rather they heard it from me. It's the least I can do.”

“You're a good dude, dude. Sometimes, I can't believe ol' Gabe is your father.” Nino scratched the back of his head. “Okay, most times I think that. Anyway, try to chillax. I know it sucks, but we'll get through, 'kay?” Adrien nodded. “See ya later.”

The screen went dark and Adrien stared at his own reflection in the polished surface. His stomach growled again and Adrien felt something land on his knee. Putting down his phone, he saw Plagg holding up a wedge of Camembert about as big as he was. He pushed it towards Adrien.

With a soft smile, Adrien took it. As he took his first bite, he said, “Thanks, Plagg.”

“Don't mention it, kid. But I shouldn't have to be the one feeding you.”

“I know, I'm sorry-”

“I don't want _your_ apology,” Plagg snapped. His tiny face immediately twisted up in regret. “Sorry, it's just...”

“Don't worry, I get it. And really, I'm used to it by now.” Adrien pulled himself closer to his desk and started organizing his homework. It looked like a lot but he could probably get it done within an hour. Although he'd have to call Alya soon... And Marinette. For some reason, the thought of disappointing her weighed particularly heavy on his heart.

Plagg looked up at Adrien with an unreadable expression, his tail flicking back and forth irritably behind him. Then he floated up to the crown of Adrien's head and curled up. Adrien could almost swear he heard the kwami grumble, “You shouldn't _have_ to be used to it.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette struggles with disappointment. Chat Noir makes some new friends.

“I’m really sorry about this, Marinette.”

“N-no! Don’t be! It’s not like you wanted this to happen, right?”

“Definitely not,” he replied with a conviction Marinette could feel in her heart. “But you know how my father gets.”

“R-right,” Marinette said in a whisper. How she could have ever looked up to that man as a fashion role model as beyond her. The more she found out about him the more broken that pedestal became. “So… I guess I’ll see you at school then?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said wistfully. “At least I’ll see you there. Good night, Marinette.”

“Night, Adrien.” She hung up and set her phone down. With a groan she face planted into her bed and curled up into the fetal position.

They had such big plans for that night! It would’ve just been the four of them having a blast, doing some good work. Maybe that was going to be the night she confessed. And maybe they would have started dating from there. But if even that plan, so long in the making, had been foiled, was there any hope for them after all? 

Now, more than ever, their three kids and a hamster never felt further away…

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Marinette raised her head to look up at her kwami. “I just… How can Mr. Agreste be so callous? You should have heard how disappointed Adrien was.” She sat up, still clutching a pillow to her chest like a lifeline. “And the way he said it! It was almost like he was _used to_ his father being so cruel.”

“No arguments here.” Tikki settled on Marinette’s shoulder, rubbing comforting circles on her chosen’s cheek. “Living under Gabriel’s roof must be plain awful.”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. “How can such a mean man raise such a sweet, kind hearted boy?”

“Who knows? Maybe the good in him is stronger than the evil around him. But look on the bright side!” Tikki flew in front of her. “Adrien might not be able to go, but you and Alya and Nino still can! This might be your chance to meet your idol!”

“Do you think so?” Marinette slowly let go of her pillow as a smile spread across her face. “That would be so cool! Barbie has had such a huge impact on the fashion world over the years, it would be an honor to meet her.”

“And even better if she sees what great work you’ve done on your own clothes!”

Marinette gasped. “That reminds me! I need to get to work on that skirt if its going to be ready by then!”

“Then let’s get to it! You’re going to knock Mrs Roberts off her feet with these designs!”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette said with a giggle. “I’d be happy with just a passing compliment. Let’s work on just getting it done first, though.”

\---------------

After calling all of his friends, Adrien just wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be doing any homework. He didn’t even expect anyone to actually check in to see if he had made any progress anyway, so what was the point? Instead, he found his eyes being drawn to the wide open window in his room, and the sun sinking below the horizon. 

“You wanna go for a run, kid?” Plagg spoke up from a spot on his desk and with one final gulp finished off the last of his camembert wedge. “You look like you could use it.”

“Do you… do you think Ladybug might be out there?” Adrien sure could use someone to talk to. Someone that he hadn’t disappointed today.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Only one way to find out, right? Besides,” Plagg added with a smirk, “you’re the hero of Paris during the night. This is _your_ time to shine, kid.”

After tapping his pencil against the desk at a breakneck pace for a few minutes, it came to a sudden stop. “You know what? I think I could use a few hours of not being Adrien. Plagg, claws out!” 

The familiar rush of power flooded through him and he leaped from his window into the waiting city. These runs were becoming more and more regular as his father became more and more controlling. They were a great way to burn off his frustration as he bounded across rooftops and soared across the city with swings of his staff. But even with his superhuman strength and endurance, he couldn’t run forever. 

He perched on top of a street sign and watched the meager traffic flow below him. This late at night, in this part of the city, there weren’t many people on the streets, and even fewer people with their eyes looking up. With no sign of his lady, it looked like Chat Noir was alone tonight. 

Or, at least, that’s what he thought until a voice called out to him from the street.

“Hello? Chat Noir?” The female voice was clear and cheerful, like the ringing of a silver bell. He looked down and easily found the source - a middle-aged blonde woman who was looking remarkably fashionable in a bright pink outfit. At her side was a man of a similar age wearing a white shirt with bright blue stripes. 

“Good evening!” Eager at the chance for company, Chat jumped down to street level. He gave a playful bow. “How can the famous Chat Noir help you this fine night?”

“Oh! Nothing in particular,” she began. “I was just so happy to see you! We’ve only just arrived in Paris, but we’ve heard all about you and Ladybug.”

“I’m just as excited as you, Barbie,” the man added with a big smile as he squeezed the woman close. “Seeing one of the heroes after being here for just a few minutes is one heck of a great sign!”

It all suddenly clicked for Chat. “Barbie…? As in, Barbie Roberts?”

With a radiant smile, Barbie nodded. “The same! I’m glad you’ve heard of me.”

Chat snorted. “It’d be hard not to hear about you, with everything you’ve done.” His eyes widened as he frantically began patting his pockets. “Shoot, I wish I had something for you to sign. One of my friends is a huge fan of yours.”

There was a knowing smirk on the man’s face. “I think I can guess who. By the way, I’m Ken.” He held out his hand.

“There was no doubt in my mind about that, sir,” Chat said as he took his hand. “I can’t imagine anyone else being as close to Barbie.”

Ken laughed. “That’s a bigger compliment than you know, kiddo! Anyway, we wanted to tell you what a great job we think you’re doing fighting the good fight.”

“We’re doing what we can, but…” Chat’s ears drooped. “I don’t know when we’ll ever get to Hawkmoth himself. He’s really good at staying hidden.”

A look passed between Ken and Barbie. Ken placed a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re in your corner one hundred percent. We’ve got our own beef with that man.” Anger fluttered across Ken’s normally sunny expression.

“Really? What did he do to you?”

Barbie’s smile was gone when she replied, “It was about fifteen years ago, in Tibet. We had a run in with him. We think he stole… something very important to us. We’re hoping to bring him to justice and get back what’s ours.”

“Oh no… I’m so sorry.” Chat frowned. Who would possibly have something against the Roberts? They were such kind people - it was unthinkable! Squaring his jaw in his best imitation of a heroic look, he added, “Ladybug and I will double down on trying to find Hawkmoth! You have my promise!”

Their smiles were warm and genuine. Barbie surprised him by wrapping him in a tight hug. “That’s very sweet of you, Chat. And let me make a promise in return.” She took a step back, but left her hands on his shoulders. “We will do everything in our power to help you. Just say the word and we’ll be there for you two.”

Chat’s heart swelled. They said their goodbyes and he rushed home.

Now he really wished he could talk to Ladybug and let her know the good news. He frowned in thought as he landed in his room. Something about Barbie’s story - the time, the location - felt incredibly familiar. Maybe Ladybug would know when he brought it up during the next patrol. 


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is bored out of his mind at the Agreste function, but things are about to change...

All dressed up and trapped in a haze of pleasantries, Adrien was having an awful time. 

He didn’t mind the suit, it was the fact that he had to be the perfect son, the face of the company at these social gatherings. Being passed around to say hello to all the investors, the big name models, the designers, all the people that it paid to smile and nod at. Normally Adrien didn’t care much about them. They laughed too loud to be genuine. Their smiles were too unmoving to be anything but polite. But he could feel his father’s glare from across the room. 

Thankfully, the presence of his father meant that there was a lot less attention on him. After all, usually Adrien was being sent in his father’s place at these galas. It was rare for the older Agreste to be seen out in public. Or at least what passed for public at this high class event. 

Although that had the drawback of being bored out of his mind as he stood off in the corner by himself. Still, he’d rather be alone with his thoughts than alone in the crowd. 

Perhaps it was because of his boredom that he was the first one to notice the late arrivals to the party. It sparked his curiosity as he squinted to see who they were across the room. After all, who would want to be seen coming late to an Agreste gala?

His eyes widened when he realized that the pair that had just stepped through the door was none other than Barbie and Ken Roberts. Not long after he noticed, everyone else did as well. A quiet murmur went through the room as they glided through the crowd, shining stars wearing the latest Barbie brand fashion. The murmuring quickly turned to applause - who didn’t love a surprise appearance by the Roberts, after all?

Someone that Adrien was sure he met in passing earlier asked, “Barbie, Ken! I’m surprised to see you here. Isn’t your charity event today?”

“It is, Jean-Pierre,” Barbie said with a graceful smile. Adrien was impressed at her memory - Jean-Pierre had slipped his mind after only a few minutes. “But with such wonderful people helping us, we finished early. I thought we could count on the kindness of Parisians and they did not let us down.”

This was met with another round of applause. 

“Speaking of kind Parisians, I had the pleasure of meeting a young designer while I was there.” Barbie cupped her chin. “She told me about this event and I knew I just had to make an appearance.”

Adrien smiled. Somehow, without Barbie ever mentioning her name, he was sure that she was talking about Marinette. It warmed his heart to know that she got to meet her idol.

Still feeling in a great mood, Adrien started walking towards Barbie as she began mingling with the crowd. It was only as he got there that he realized that they had never met before - at least, Barbie and Ken had never met _Adrien_ before. 

Just as he was about to retreat, Ken happened to look his way. A bright smile dawned across his face. “Hey, it’s the kiddo from the billboards. Didn’t you want to have a chat with him, sweetie?” Ken began walking towards him. “Hey! Adrien, we’d love to talk to you.”

Adrien stayed put, frozen in place as they approached. He waved awkwardly at them. “Um… Hi?”

“Hello!” Barbie gave him a small smile that seemed edged with concern. “We saw your billboards all over the city. There are so many of them, all for different ad campaigns!”

“Oh! Thank you.” Adrien chuckled nervously. It wasn’t uncommon for friends of his father to praise Adrien’s ‘work ethic’. He assumed that was what was happening now. “We worked around the clock to get those all done in time.”

To his surprise, Barbie folded her hands in front of her and exchanged a concerned look with Ken. “That’s exactly what I was worried about.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “I understand the drive to do it all, but at your age, it's best just to focus on being yourself. There will be plenty of time to go after your dreams once you know who _you_ are.” She took a step back, pulling away from him.

Adrien nodded slowly. “Thank you, but… Well, to be honest, ma’am, I don’t really enjoy being a model.” They seemed taken aback by this, emboldening Adrien to continue, “In fact, if I had the choice-”

He was suddenly cut off when his father appeared by his side on arm protectively, _possessively_ put around him. It was a strange feeling - his father usually wasn’t much for physical contact. Then again, Gabriel didn’t usually look like he was sweating through his suit, nor did his normally cold smiles have an edge of panic or anger in them.

Maybe it was because they didn’t know him very well, but neither Barbie nor Ken seemed to pick up on these little details. Though Adrien noticed their smiles were a little more restrained, their body language a little colder than he had seen just a few minutes earlier.

“Mr. Agreste. A pleasure to see you. We were just talking with Adrien here about-”

“Yes well, my son has often been known to exaggerate. I wouldn’t put much stock into anything he may have told you.” 

Adrien wilted at the offhanded insult. When he caught Barbie’s expression, there was a hint of narrowed eyes before it quickly vanished.

“Well, now that we have you here, I’ve been meaning to ask - would you mind sharing the source of your inspiration?” Barbie smiled sweetly. “Your designs are very… _unique_ and I’ve been rather curious about where they come from.”

His father swallowed heavily. “Well, I… that is-”

With a smile, Adrien realized that his father must be star struck. After all, this was former president of the United States, Barbie! As well as the de facto head of the fashion world. Deciding to take mercy on his father, he replied for him.

“Well, it’s actually really cool. My father has this book of illustrations of heroes that he got in Tibet.” Adrien winced when his father’s grip on his shoulder tightened painfully.

Later that night, as he got into bed to go to sleep, Adrien would think back to the sudden halt in conversation after his well meaning explanation. The Roberts' smiles had frozen in place, their posture going stiff. He could have sworn that Barbie's eyes were glistening with possible tears before she turned them toward her husband. And there's no way he could forget how Gabriel, suddenly devoid of his usual manners, had suddenly made an excuse and steered him away from the two American icons. 


	4. Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie and Ken have some vital information for Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about double the size of most of the other chapters in this story. So... enjoy!

“...And that’s what they told me,” Chat Noir finished. “That was just yesterday, so I bet we’ll have plenty of time to team up if that’s what we want to do.”

“That’s great news, but I’m not sure how much help they can be.” Ladybug cupped her chin and started pacing up and down the rooftop. There was something here, she just knew it. “Calling in more international attention wouldn’t help things, I think. Throwing money at the problem won’t work either. And this is one problem I don’t think fashion will solve.”

Chat Noir gasped, but an amused smile was tugging at his lips. “Don’t say that, buginette!”

“I know, I know, I can’t believe it either.” She sighed. “Oh well. I’m thrilled they offered but-” She blinked and looked at the clouds just past Chat Noir. “What is that…?”

Chat Noir turned and they both stared incredulously at a spotlight that had been trained on the clouds. The image on it was a cat’s paw and five dots in a circle. Clearly, someone was trying to get their attention - but who? When she looked back down, Chat Noir was watching her with an expectant stare. With a shrug, she pulled out her yoyo and prepared to throw it. Whoever was on the other end of that beacon had better have a good reason for doing this. 

A few minutes were spent running across Paris, Ladybug’s mind thinking up theories and tearing them apart just as quickly. Was it some akuma? No, they would never do something so mundane. Hawkmoth himself? Wasn’t nearly dramatic enough, and the coward never left his lair anyway. The police? More likely, but why now? They had never tried to contact them outside of an akuma battle before. Just as she was running out of ideas, they tracked down the source of the spotlight. 

To her immense surprise, it was none other than Barbie and Ken themselves. It seemed that they had traded out the suit and dress for combat gear. Stylish and brightly colored combat gear, but still. 

Barbie wore a pink latex suit that reminded Ladybug of her own outfit, while Ken was in a similar blue one. Neither of them were armed, although Ken had a bulky backpack on him. 

The smiles they spared for the heroes of Paris were faint and courteous, a far cry from the warmth of yesterday. There was a certain edge to the way they carried themselves, like they were itching for a fight. That, more than anything, made Ladybug curious as she and Chat Noir landed on the rooftop of the hotel.

“Something you needed to talk about?” Ladybug asked as she walked towards them. “Chat Noir just told me about your offer, if you were curious. My only question is - how can you help us?” 

“We found out who Hawkmoth is,” Barbie said simply as she tied her hair back.

“Woah woah woah! How’d you figure that out?” Chat Noir asked, the disbelief seeping into his voice. “We’ve been trying for like a year!”

“Sorry, kid,” Ken replied. “If it makes you feel any better, we have a personal motivator.” He shared a look with Barbie. “And we’ve been after this guy for a while. That’s actually why we came to Paris - to take him down. Just turns out it was easier than we expected.”

“O-okay,” Ladybug said slowly. “So who is it?”

“Before we tell you, we need you to promise you’ll let us come along and help you.” Barbie crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We can’t turn back now. Not after we got so close.”

“We can’t put you in danger like that.” Ladybug held her hands out in front of her in a placating gesture. “Not that you aren’t amazing and everything! But, um… this is a fight between the miraculous.”

A warm and confident smile spread across Barbie’s face. “I wouldn’t worry about us. We can more than pull our weight.”

Ladybug exchanged a look with Chat Noir, who shrugged. “I… suppose. You have my promise. Now,” she put her hands on her hips. “Who do you think is Hawkmoth?”

\---------------

The journey to the Agreste mansion was made in an uneasy silence. Even her boisterous partner seemed to be sombered by what might very well be the final showdown with Hawkmoth. At the very least he looked pale and worried, but there was a quiet air of determination behind his eyes that Ladybug knew was mirrored in her own. With Barbie and Ken taking her lead, it was up to her to devise a plan of attack.

Ladybug had considered entering through one of the windows but from a couple akuma attacks on the mansion (clever diversions in hindsight), she understood that they weren’t as vulnerable as they looked like. Besides, then they’d have to carry their civilian partners in with them, making it even more difficult.

No, the best solution turned out to be the most obvious one - Ladybug approached the front gate. Immediately, a camera popped out of a hidden socket and trained on her. A questioning grunt came from the speaker nearby.

“We need to enter this estate right now,” Ladybug said, pouring as much authority into her voice as she could. “We have reason to believe that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.” 

No tangible proof, but who would doubt the word of world-famous ambassador Barbie Roberts?

There was a pause lasting a few long moments. Was the Gorilla in on it too? Was he warning Gabriel? The gate rumbled open and ahead of them, the giant frame of the bodyguard held open the front door. His normally stoic face was creased with worry… and fear.

“You should probably leave, sir.” Chat Noir told him, concern in his voice. “You might get implicated in this.”

The Gorilla’s eyes flickered to a bedroom door at the top of the stairs. He shook his head. Chat’s eyes watered and although it looked like he wanted to say something, he could only nod.

As they walked toward Gabriel’s office, something clicked in Ladybug’s head. “Wait… Mr Agreste has an assistant.” She looked at Chat Noir, whose eyes had also widened. “You don’t think… she’s Mayura?”

“We’re about to find out,” Chat said with a growl, kicking open the office door. He seemed shocked to see it empty. “But he never leaves here! Where could he be?”

“Hm…” Ken squeezed past them to enter the room. “Sounds like a secret door. Let me have a look-see.” Tapping his chin, he mused out loud, “Private guy… keeps his hand close to his chest. He probably wants everything important to him within arm’s reach.” Ken stood behind Gabriel’s desk.

Barbie examined the painting of Emilie Agreste behind him. After a few seconds she gasped. “Ken, look! There are faded marks here, likely caused by the oil of skin rubbing off the paint.”

Ladybug nodded along, unsurprised. Barbie was the talk of the art world for more than just her fashion after all. Dozens of her paintings were proudly hung in sophisticated art museums. 

“Of course!” Ken slammed his fist into his open palm. “They must be concealing buttons that activate some sort of hidden passage.” He began frantically looking around. “Ah ha! Look here,” he crouched down as everyone approached. “Its very hard to see but this section of floor looks like it can sink down - there must be a secret elevator!”

“Do you think you’ll be able to get it open?” Ladybug asked, impressed with their work. 

“Yes, just give me a few moments.” Ken tapped his chin and reached out with both hands. As he pressed buttons he said, “Beep boop bop beep.”

The floor opened up and they exchanged meaningful looks. This was the point of no return. 

“I’ll go last since I’m the only one that knows the right sequence.” Ken nodded at the heroes. “Head on down.”

Ladybug squeezed in with Chat Noir and the fact that he didn’t take the opportunity to waggle his eyebrows at her in the confined space only made her even more worried. The elevator brought them down further and further, making Ladybug wonder just how Gabriel had managed to keep it hidden all this time. Any doubts about him being Hawkmoth were disappearing by the moment - who else but a supervillain would have this sort of set up?

A gasp snapped her attention back to her partner. She followed his eyes to a glass sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Holding none other than Emilie Agreste.

“Oh no…” Ladybug put her hand over her mouth, feeling her heart go out for Adrien. He was going to be heartbroken.

They stepped out of the elevator, Chat Noir staring at Emilie in silence while they waited on their back up to arrive. A cold mask settled over his features. 

“Hawkmoth is going to pay for this,” Chat growled, surprising her. “All of it.”

Ladybug settled a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. “Don’t worry, kitty. He won’t be getting away this time.”

“I think I hear an evil monologue coming from over here!” Barbie said, pointing towards a tunnel. With no better clues, Ladybug took the lead, only hesitantly taking her hand off Chat to grab her yoyo.

It took a couple minutes before she heard what Barbie had, but it was no question a sinister speech. The tunnel ended in a wide open room that almost looked like an empty observatory with one skylight letting in the moonlight. And standing in the middle of that natural spotlight was none other than Hawkmoth.

“Sir! Intruders!” A female voice came from the shadows and Ladybug spared a glance for its source. Just as she expected, Mayura had pulled out her fan and readied herself for a fight, her eyes wide and panicked. Clearly, of all the things they had expected, a fight in their lair was not among them.

Hawkmoth himself whirled around, his face a mask of dumbfounded horror that quickly shifted into naked contempt. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” He spat angrily. “Not only do you arrive in my home uninvited, but you bring even more unwelcome guests.”

“Your evil ends today, Hawkmoth.” A mirthless smirk found its way to Ladybug’s face as she spun her yoyo into a shield. “Or should I say, _Gabriel Agreste_?” He clenched his teeth in anger.

“We are freeing him from your horrible tyranny and sending you to jail where you belong,” Barbie growled. Both her and Ken rushed forward and the battle began in earnest.

Mayura tried to rush to Hawkmoth’s defense, but a powerful smack from Chat Noir’s baton forced her to focus on self defense. Hanging back to get in attacks of opportunity with her yoyo while Chat was locked in melee with Mayura, Ladybug was in a prime position to watch the fight unfold. A glance at the struggle against Hawkmoth proved that the Roberts more than had it covered.

“Racket! Scoundrel protocol, activate!” Four mechanical arms emerged from Ken’s backpack, all of them armed with tennis rackets. A barrage of tennis balls began pelting Ladybug’s archenemy - a scene that she had only hoped for in her wildest dreams.

Hawkmoth was doing his best and maybe against a less experienced opponent he might have made some progress. But Barbie was famous in certain circles for her mastery of the martial arts and every swing of his cane was not only deflected, but left him even more wide open. Just like Mayura before him, Hawkmoth was quickly put on the defensive and struggled just to stop the endless assault on him. 

Barbie was merciless and almost as relentless as the tennis racket machines. Somewhere after the third leg sweep, fifth karate chop to the neck, and second punch to the nose, Ladybug pulled her attention away to Mayura. 

Despite her clear skill, she was not active in the same way Chat Noir and Ladybug were active. Fighting akumas with random power sets almost every single day for the last year had made them both clever and experienced fighters. Without any back up or tricks to hide behind, Mayura was brought to her knees and tied with the unbreakable string of Ladybug’s yoyo. 

It was deeply satisfying to reclaim the peacock miraculous off of her. As Mayura vanished, replaced by Nathalie, Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. This marked an end to sentimonster attacks on Paris for good. 

Even more satisfying was when Barbie saw Ladybug do so. “Ohhh! So _that’s_ where his powers are coming from. I should’ve asked before the fight started.” She giggled and landed a third and final punch on Hawkmoth’s nose, knocking him to the ground. “Whoopsie!” 

Cartwheeling past him, Barbie snagged a jewel set in a butterfly frame off Hawkmoth’s chest, his transformation falling apart immediately. He groaned in pain on the floor, battered and bruised all over. Ladybug quickly retied her string to bind Nathalie and Gabriel together.

“I hope you’re happy,” Gabriel growled. “Now my family is ruined, all because of _you-_ ”

“No.”

Ladybug looked to see Chat Noir standing very still, watching Gabriel with an unnerving intensity.

Gabriel glared. “‘No’...? What sort of petulant little-”

“You ruined your family all by yourself, Gabriel.” Chat Noir laughed, a cold and empty thing. “You never could let go, could you?”

He ran out and Ladybug instinctively followed. From the footsteps echoing behind her, she assumed the Roberts were as well, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

What mattered was when they returned to the chamber housing Emilie’s sarcaphagus and she heard Chat Noir say, “Claws in.”

Leaving Adrien Agreste crying at his mother’s feet. 


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets hit with some new information that shakes him to the core of who he really is.

“Unhand me you oafs! I’ll have all your jobs for this, I swear I-” The rest of Gabriel’s tirade was cut off as the door to the police car was slammed shut. It was a welcome relief from the unending insults he’d been hurling at anyone within earshot of him.

On the bright side, it had made it a lot easier on Adrien. Hard to feel sympathy for the man when he was practically foaming at the mouth in rage at being defeated. In comparison, seeing Nathalie being led away quietly was much worse. While she never was the most expressive person, there was something about her that seemed missing. Like her spirit had been broken. 

Adrien could relate.

After all, he was sitting on the front steps of his home - likely soon to be his former home - wrapped up in a blanket with Marinette cuddled close against him. He appreciated the gesture, even more than he appreciated the hot chocolate the Gorilla had made for him just before he was taken away for questioning at the police station. 

Would he ever see the Gorilla again? He hoped so. 

“I know this has been a rough day for you, Adrien,” Ken said as he crouched down in front of him. “And I’m sorry we’ve got to add another thing onto it. I really am.”

Realization dawned. “I don’t mind. Whatever it is my father took from you, feel free to take it back. I want to do whatever I can to make things right.” He glanced at Marinette, who he now realized was both his lady and his best friend. “Except for the miraculous. Those aren’t ours to give away.”

Ken and Barbie exchanged a look. 

“We’re glad you feel that way,” Barbie began. She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “Because the thing he took from us… was _you_.”

The world stopped spinning for a moment and Adrien couldn’t breath. He struggled to form words for a few moments, staring in shock at the Roberts. 

“I… what? But-” He shook his head. “How?”

“Around fifteen years ago, the last of my sisters graduated from school and moved out of the house, leaving Ken and I free to travel the world like we always wanted.” Barbie sat down next to Adrien, her hands folded in her lap. “One thing led to another, and well, long story short I ended up in labor in the shadow of Mount Everest.”

“That was where we met the Agrestes,” Ken interjected. “Lovely people. Well,” Ken scratched the back of his head. “One of them was, anyway. Emilie - she always wanted a child, but never could quite manage to get pregnant. She came to visit quite a lot after you were delivered.”

“Maybe that should have been a hint, but in all honesty, I still don’t think she had anything to do with it.” Barbie frowned, looking at Adrien was deep remorse in her eyes. “I suppose we’ll never know for sure now.”

“What happened, exactly?” Marinette said, turning her head to face the Roberts. Thankfully she didn’t pull away - he needed her warmth now more than ever. “What made you think it was Hawkmoth?”

“We heard his evil monologue from next door.” Barbie looked to Ken. “Do you remember how it went?”

Ken nodded and cleared his throat. “Greetings, tiny baby. It is _I_ , Hawkmoth.” His voice returned to normal. “At the time we just thought someone was watching a hokey cartoon. But this turned out to be all too real.”

“I… think I remember that.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair. “All this time, I thought it was just a dream and also a really weird coincidence that a supervillain with that name showed up.”

“Ever since that day, we’ve been looking for you.” Barbie touched Adrien’s cheek, her eyes watering. “And we’ve finally found you.”

“But why did it take a year for you to get here?” Marinette asked. 

“It took a year for the name ‘Hawkmoth’ to reach the news,” Ken said with a shrug. “Whenever the news reported on the attacks, it was always akumas and weirdly named one-off villains.”

“So… what do we do now?” Adrien asked, looking between the Roberts- between his _parents_ cautiously. 

“Next we have to make sure Hawkmoth- Gabriel- whatever name he goes by - faces justice.” Barbie’s face softened. “But just remember Adrien - we are here for you, and we love you. Everything else will work itself out.”


	6. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste gets tried in a court of law, with Barbie as the prosecuting lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not super familiar with the legal precedings of my own country, let alone France's and I can't be bothered to do hours of research for one chapter of a crack fic. Let's just pretend I did everything correctly here, alright?

The day of the trial came quickly. Much more quickly than Adrien had anticipated it would. He’d been spending the last couple weeks between homes - sleepovers at Nino’s and Marinette’s, plus time with the Roberts. Who it turned out were his real family, at least by blood. 

The worst part of it? In those two weeks with them, he had felt more love than in the past year with just his father. 

Maybe that was part of the reason for his newfound determination, discovered just in time to aggravate his father-by-kidnapping. As Adrien sat in his best formal attire - purchased by Barbie and a heck of a lot more fashionable than anything that was in his closet before - he steadily avoided the look his father was giving him from his spot in the defense bench. 

Or maybe his stubbornness came from the support of the people surrounding him. Ken on his left, who’d treated him to movies and ice cream and trips to the beach whenever they could find spare time in the day. Marinette on his right, who had been nothing but the model image of a supportive… friend? Partner? Girlfriend? They hadn’t quite put a name on what they had just yet, but whatever it was ran deep and strong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Nino grin and give a thumbs up to him. Adrien gave him a weak smile in return before looking ahead again.

Which brought him to Barbie, looking prim and proper in a bright pink pencil skirt and blazer, all her papers and things arranged on the table in front of her. She looked awfully lonely all by herself compared to the throng of lawyers around Gabriel, a legal dream team and the finest that money could buy. 

Adrien almost pitied them. Almost.

After all, they were the best money could buy, but Barbie was the best that love could afford, and of the two, love carried a lot more value. 

“I’ll try my best to keep you out of this,” Barbie had said to him before the trial began. “But…”

“..But Gabriel is a prick.”

“...But Gabriel is a prick,” Barbie repeated with a faint smile. “Just be prepared in case they pull you up. Answer their questions and be completely, totally honest.” She winked at him conspiratorially. “The best thing about being the good guys? We’ve got the truth on _our_ side.”

Those words echoed in Adrien’s head as he was predictably called to the stand by his fath- by Gabriel’s lawyers very early in the trial. True to her word, Barbie fought tooth and nail, but eventually even she had to allow it. There was much smirking and gloating from the defense team as Adrien took the stand. 

Barbie got to ask her questions first. She gave him an apologetic smile that only he could see before clearing her throat and beginning her interrogation.

“Adrien, what is your relationship to the defendant, Mister Agreste?”

“He raised me as his son, although I recently became aware he is not my biological father.” This caused some stir in the room, not the least of which among the legal dream team, whose eyes had widened. “And yes, I do have proof in the form of a DNA test.”

The judge slammed his gavel. “Order! Order!”

“Thank you, honorable judge.” Barbie nodded her head and turned her attention back to Adrien as the room quieted down. “Now, would you care to tell us about your working relationship with the defendant…?”

Ten minutes later, the defense was looking a lot less smug than they had been. Child labor, overworked models, the threats to remove him from public school… the charges brought against Gabriel were only getting more numerous as time passed. Eventually, the defense was working just as hard to get Adrien _off_ the stand as they had been insistent on getting him on it in the first place, a fact commented on by the judge himself.

Adrien took his spot between Marinette and Ken, and watched Gabriel’s downfall with a front seat view. Embezzlement, corrupt business practices, illegal means of driving competitors out of business…

“After all,” Barbie said, “candy stripe ties and candy apple red pants do not make a fashion moghul. That was my first big clue that something was rotten in the fashion scene of Paris.” 

...almost outweighed the crime of being a magical terrorist for the past year. They at least made finding a sentence that could fit him easier. _Those_ crimes at least had precedent and set punishments. It wasn’t often that a supervillain ended up in the legal system, after all. 

By the end of it, Barbie had built an inescapable web that even his father couldn’t wriggle out of, leaving his legal dream team in the dust. 

The sentence was handed down, Gabriel was assured he would never again walk as a free man, Adrien felt more free than he had for a long, long time. He looked between the comforting faces of his new family and his close friends and knew that he would make it out of this better than he ever had been before.

Adrien was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that's it for Gabriel and any real angst for this fic.


	7. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien puts his old life behind him and starts again.

There was a knock at the door. Adrien rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed, Plagg still snoring away on the pillow beside him. Reaching out one finger, he scratched Plagg’s belly until he rolled over. Some part of him was expecting Nathalie to barge in, but that chapter in his life was over. Not only was he no longer living in the mansion, with a room that had no lock, he’d never have to see Nathalie again. The thought was bittersweet to him. 

Instead, Ken - his dad - spoke through the sturdy door. “Breakfast is almost ready, kiddo! Come on down when you’re hungry!”

Another change from his usual routine. As long as he had known him, Gabriel had never made food of any kind. He’d always said it was a commoner thing to do. Even when Emilie was still around, the most they ever did was bake sugar cookies every now and again. 

It was a far cry from the banquet of breakfast foods he saw once he got dressed and made his way into the dining room. Adrien’s jaw dropped as looked at all of the dishes that Ken had prepared. 

“Is this all… for us?” His gaze bounced between Barbie reading a newspaper at the table and Ken, cooking yet another dish on the stove. 

“Of course, sweetie!” Barbie said warmly, smiling at him. “Although,” she added with a teasing smirk as she looked at her husband, “it looks like Ken went a little overboard today.”

Ken wrung his hands in front of him. “Sorry, everybody! Definitely my bad. I just… I wasn’t quite sure what you wanted yet, Adrien, and every time I’d make a dish I’d remember another and think ‘Ohhh, he’d definitely like that one!’ and well,” Ken gestured helplessly at the twenty or more different meals he’d made. “...I might have gotten carried away.”

“Don’t worry,” Adrien said with a laugh. “I’d love to try them all! You can get to know me a little better.”

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea!” Barbie clapped her hands together. “We can each try some of each dish. It’ll be like a speed round of learning about each other.”

Over the next hour, the three of them did their best to work through the dishes that Ken had made. Just as promised, Adrien got to know his new family a little bit better - and not just about their taste preferences. 

The way they acted around each other, so full of love and respect… it was something he’d never really seen before in his household. While his adoptive parents had loved each other, Adrien remembered all the times that his father had called him “emotional, just like his mother.” 

But with Barbie and Ken, it felt like they loved each other just as much for their strengths as for their faults. They laughed together. They fought together. He’d never heard either of them say anything bad about the other. They were inseparable, two parts of a greater whole. Just like…

Just like him and Marinette. His Ladybug, in the spots or out of them.

He had a sudden urge to see her, pulling him out of the moment. Just as he opened his mouth, Ken cut him off.

“You want to go see her, don’t you?” His dad had his chin resting on his hand as he looked at Adrien with a sly smile. 

“Y-yes!” Adrien blinked in surprise at him. “How did you know?”

“Let’s just say we know the look.” Ken looked at Barbie. “What’s his schedule look like, sweet heart?”

Barbie pulled out a folder from seemingly nowhere and Adrien’s heart sank. He should have known he’d never fully escape the dreaded Schedule.

“Well, I found the one that Nathalie had made for him, then I sent it to Skipper for some trimming.” Adrien perked up when he heard that. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all? “Looks like you’re pretty clear for now,” Barbie turned the sheet of paper she was reading to Adrien. It was a completely blank schedule. “Although we’ll have to talk later about which of your extracurricular activities you’ll want to be keeping. Fencing, photoshoots, basketball, and all those language practices… you’d barely have time for anything if you kept up like that!”

Adrien bit his lips and tried to keep the tears back, looking down and scrunching up the fabric of his pants in his fists. Before he knew it, both of them were by his side, Ken crouching down beside him and Barbie wrapping him in a hug. 

“Oh, kiddo, it’s alright,” Ken whispered soothingly. “We know its a lot, but-”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, his voice warbly through the tears. He couldn’t meet either of their eyes or else he’d be pushed over the edge and _really_ become a mess. “Just… thank you.”

\-----------------

An hour later and Adrien was walking, _unattended_ , to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The very thought put a spring in his step and a bright smile on his face, the absolute opposite image of the boy who had just finished crying to his new parents. A little makeup to hide the red, puffy eyes and he was good to go.

He knew his friends were visiting the bakery based on the pictures they had been sending him over the last half hour. They had always been so patient with him, even when he was forced to cancel plans at the last minute. His heart soared when he realized he’d never have to do that again. 

The bell over the door to the bakery rang as he stepped through. Mrs Cheng looked up from the cash register, her face lighting up when she recognized him. When she opened her mouth to speak, he quickly put a finger to his mouth and gave her a sly smirk. Her mouth snapped shut and she ran out from behind the counter to give him a big, warm hug. One that he gladly returned.

“They’re up in Marinette’s room,” Sabine whispered into his ear. “Be careful of the third step, it squeaks.” She gave him a wink as she resumed her spot at the counter.

He made his way to her room, having a similar scene play out with Tom Dupain. Had all this love been all around him this whole time? Without him realizing it? He’d assumed that his home life had been a little unusual, but the more time he spent outside of it, the more he realized just how bad it had been. 

Those depressing thoughts were pushed aside, though, as he silently tread up the stairs - being very cautious by skipping the third stair entirely. He swallowed nervously at the threshold, listening to the voices of his friends just above. He only just barely managed to contain his excitement as he knocked on the trapdoor to Marinette’s room.

“Come in!” Marinette cheerfully replied as the conversation quieted down.

He raised the trapdoor and stepped in, the lingering smiles on his friend’s faces turning to shock as they realized that he was standing there in front of them. For once, he’d made it there in the flesh rather than just by phone call.

The first one to react was, of course, his best bro Nino. He nearly went tumbling down the stairs when he collided with him, holding him tight in an eager bear hug. Alya was much more subdued as she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Nice you could make it, centerfold,” Alya said, grinning. She tugged at Nino’s arm. “C’mon, babe. Let’s give the lovebirds a moment to themselves. It’s been one heck of a week.”

The trapdoor slide shut, but Adrien knew that Alya was almost definitely still lurking nearby, ear pressed to the door. Which was only one of many reasons why Adrien’s next words were spoken so softly.

“I missed you, buginette.”

Her face turned red. “Saw we j-just couple ago days?”

“And I missed you every moment since then.” His smile became more tender and his voice dropped to a whisper as he closed the distance between them. Despite the proximity, she didn’t step back, only looked up at him with stars in her eyes. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, bugaboo. It’s just me - Chat Noir. Your pawesome partner.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but when she looked back at him, she met his eyes without hesitation. “And so humble too.” 

“Mhm,” he hummed, resting her forehead against hers. “I’m glad you realize I’m the full package. Anything else you want to say to stroke my ego before we let them back up?”

“Nothing to _say_ no.” Marinette said coyly. Before he could ask what she meant, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down the last bit to her level, pressing a kiss against his lips for what felt like forever. 

“N-now, let’s get this party going,” Marinette said with false confidence, leaving him kiss drunk in the middle of the room as she rushed past him. “I want an audience this time when I kick your butt in Mecha Strike.”


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie pays a visit to Adrien's class.

The return to school went surprisingly well. With how diligent Adrien was with his homework - especially with his schedule so free these days - he didn’t even fall behind in the slightest. Ms Bustier must have been feeling pretty sympathetic for him, since his switching seats with Alya went completely uncommented on. 

As he held Marinette’s hand under the table and idly chatted with his girlfriend, it felt like nothing - absolutely _nothing_ could ruin this moment.

“Oh my goodness! Adrien!” 

Not even Lila. 

With the infinite patience that only the truly happy could muster, Adrien turned slowly to Lila and gave her a smile. “Good morning.”

As she winded up to reply, no doubt about to spin some story or another, Adrien very carefully, very nonchalantly rested his hand on top of the table. The same hand which was intertwined with Marinette’s. Lila make an unflattering choking sound when she noticed it, but before she could recover the bell rang.

“Take your seat please, Lila,” Ms Bustier gently but firmly reprimanded. Once she had reluctantly sat down, Bustier continued. “I have a surprise for you today, class. We have a very special guest speaker coming in today and I want you to be on your best behavior.” There was a quiet murmur through the students that she let go on for a few moments. “Please give a warm welcome to Barbie Roberts!”

Adrien clapped energetically along with the rest of his classmates as his new mom walked into the room. Her clothes were about as casual as Barbie got, but her wide smile was just as radiant as it usually was as she took in the enthusiastic greeting. 

“And a warm hello to all of you too!” Barbie nodded at Ms Bustier as the teacher stepped aside to lean against the wall. “Now, I’m sure you all have plenty of questions to ask before we get started. Does anyone-” 

Kim’s hand flew up with such force he almost threw himself out of his seat. Barbie bit down a giggle. 

“Yes, Kim?” 

His eyes widened. “Woah! How do you know my name?!”

“Well, when I found out what class my son Adrien was in, I memorized the names and faces,” Barbie explained. “I hate forgetting a face. It feels so callous.” She shivered. Everyone in the room nodded - that fit what they knew about the benefactor of dozens of different charities. “Anyway, you had a question, Kim…?”

“Oh yeah. Didn’t you win an Olympic gold medal for gymnastics? What was that like?” 

“You meathead!” Alix said as she turned to look at him. “She has a gold medal in rock climbing, not gymnastics!”

“Who are you calling a meathead, shortstack?”

“Actually,” Barbie interjected before the name calling could worsen. “I have gold medals in both. 2012 for the gymnastics and 2016 for the rock climbing. Plus skiing and martial arts from a few years before that.” Barbie snapped her fingers as she remembered. “Oh! And I’ll be joining the American team in the new skateboarding event in Tokyo this year.”

An awed murmur went through the classroom. She described all the time she spent with her Olympic teams, the training she put herself through to reach peak physical condition. How it felt to stand on the podium stage with the gold medal, and how it never became any less wonderful. 

“Wait,” Max said, standing up from his seat. He pushed his glasses up. “Does that mean you _didn’t_ actually have time to become an astronaut then?”

“Oh no, I did that too! But it was years ago.” Barbie tapped at the side of her face as she thought. “1986, I think? Anyway, it was a very interesting time, being out in space and all. Nothing really puts things in perspective better than looking down on Earth from way up high.” She smirked. “Plus it was very cool to do some training and yoga in zero gravity.”

They all listened, enraptured as she recounted her time as an astronaut. From all the rigorous testing she went through, to the names of the scientists, engineers, and the entire crew she worked with during that time. 

“Wow, Barbie!” Rose said, her voice a couple pitches higher than usual from all the excitement. “You know so many interesting people!” She giggled. “But we also have someone in the class that knows you too!” Adrien felt Marinette tense beside him and he rubbed comforting circles with his thumb over her hand. 

Barbie gave Rose a warm smile that seemed to send her over the moon. “Of course! You must be talking about Adrien.”

Rose vigorously shook her head. “Adrien goes without saying.”

A brief look of confusion crossed Barbie’s face before she snapped her fingers. “Oh! I can’t believe I nearly forgot Marinette.” She beamed a smile to Marinette that put the sun to shame with its radiance. “I absolutely adored what you can do with fabric. Plus, you told me about that dreadful gala where I found Adrien.”

“You didn’t say you’d met Barbie,” Rose said to Marinette, pouting a little.

“With everything that happened after, I guess it sort of slipped my mind?” Marinette replied, giving an apologetic smile. 

Rose immediately returned to her bright and happy smile. “That’s okay, Marinette!” She looked back to Barbie and gestured behind her to Lila, who was doing her best to fade into the background and go unnoticed. “No, I’m talking about our own Lila! She’s talked _tons_ about how you two have worked on charities.” 

There was silence in the room. Barbie looked at Lila, her trademark smile still in place, but no recognition in her eyes.

“Lila…?”

“Rossi,” Rose supplied. “Lila Rossi? Just last month you two were working on a charity to help orphaned baby birds find new nests.”

Barbie frowned and shook her head, looking very remorseful. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything like that. I suppose it must have slipped my mind.” She gave a small laugh and clapped her hands together. “Well, if that’s all for questions, I can start my speech. Strap yourselves in for this one!”

Despite how interesting her presentation was, Adrien could feel the tension in the room. Barbie was many things, but forgetful was not among them and everyone in the class knew it. 

Just when Adrien thought his day couldn’t get any better, Barbie unseated the queen of lies without even trying to. It was like she had said - the best thing about being the good guys was always having truth on their side. 


	9. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Roberts and friends finally get to meet Adrien.

“Wow, small fry,” Skipper said and gave an appreciative nod. They’d been at it for the past couple hours, playing dozens of matches that just as often ended with Adrien winning as losing. It was a good way to pass the time as they waited for Barbie’s sisters to settle in, and for her friends to arrive from the airport. “You aren’t half bad at Mecha Strike. You’re giving _me_ a run for my money and I made the game in the first place!” She gently punched his shoulder. “What’s your secret?”

Adrien thought back to many long hours spent fighting bots on his own, then to the ever more frequent matches he’d been playing against Marinette and her family. If you could score a win against her, you could beat _anyone_.

“Let’s just say I’ve got a good sparring partner,” Adrien said with a smirk. 

“Well, if you’re half as good at other games as this, I’m psyched that I’ve got such a talented nephew.” Skipper leaned in to whisper. “Between you and me? The rest of the family is either no good at video games, or waaay too competitive.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” 

The door to one of the guest rooms opened and Barbie’s youngest sister, Chelsea, sat down heavily on the seat next to Adrien. He couldn’t get a sense of what she was thinking as she stared at him. The silence stretched between them. Just when she was about to ask what was up, she squealed in delight. She wrapped him up in a big, tight hug.

“I’m so happy to have another model in the family! It’s not like the Barbie fashion line is struggling or anything, but it’s always super nice when one of us can really flaunt her stuff on the runway.” She narrowed her eyes at her older sister. 

Skipper just rolled her eyes. “Not all of us want to be in the family business, Chels. Maybe Adrien doesn’t want to either. Did you think about that before smothering him, hm?”

“Oops! Sorry,” Chelsea said with a wince. She let go of him, looking abashed. “I get excited about these kinds of things. With Barbie doing all sorts of things, its usually down to me to keep the flagline fashion business going, you know?” She straightened up Adrien’s jacket. “But like I said, we’re doing fine so you defs don’t _need_ to model for us if you don’t want to.”

Adrien gave her a smile and said, “Thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll be taking some time away from modeling for now. Maybe in the future?”

“Sure, sure. But…” Chelsea put her hand on her heart and swooned dramatically against the back of the couch. “Ugh, no wonder he’s always on the front page of Teen Heart Throb Magazine. That smile! Definitely Barbie’s son.”

While Adrien was still processing that, there was a knock on the door to the hotel room.

“Come on in,” Skipper yelled, barely taking her eyes off her phone. 

The door opened and Chelsea rushed over to meet the two women that came in. Adrien followed more cautiously, wondering if these were more family members that he hadn’t met before. 

“Nikki, Teresa - it is my absolute pleasure to introduce you to my long lost nephew, Adrien!” Chelsea framed Adrien with her hands, as if presenting a prize. 

Immediately, the redhead one of them - Teresa, he gathered - ran forward and wrapped him in a hug. “Oh my goodness, he’s just the cutest thing ever!”

“Teresa, sweetie, come on. Give the kid some space.” The other friend - Nikki - pulled her off and crouched down to Adrien’s level. Chelsea guided Teresa to the kitchen. She whispered, “Hey, Adrien. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a real long time, just like everyone else here.”

“I’m glad to meet all of you! It’s been… just an amazing time. And surreal.”

Nikki chuckled. “You aren’t wrong, sugar. It feels like only yesterday we were all consoling Barbie and Ken after you were kidnapped.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Now you’re back home.”

“But… I haven’t left?” Well, he moved out of the mansion, but still… a hotel wasn’t a home, right?

“Home isn’t a place, sweetie,” Nikki replied. “It’s who you’re with.”

“Okay everybody!” Another voice cut in before Adrien could reply. “Gather round and let me lay down the schedule for today.”

Adrien turned to see his third aunt, Stacie. Apparently her day job was some sort of event / wedding planner. He listened while she walked them through the itinerary for the day.

“Now that we’re all here, we’re going to hit the major shops in the area.” She pulled out a map dotted with marks, likely pointing out those very shops, and slapped it on a white board that Adrien hadn’t noticed she’d set up. “Paris is considered one of the fashion capitals of the world and we are NOT letting this opportunity slip by. Any questions?” Her eyes landed on Adrien, who timidly raised his hand. “Yes?”

“Can we make a quick stop before we get started?”

\----------------

With Marinette next to him, Adrien felt a lot more grounded. Not only was she someone that he knew and had known for a while now, it also meant one more person that they would all be fawning over. Maybe it was a little mean of him to bring her along for that reason, but she seemed more than happy to take some of their attention off of him. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt when he saw Stacie make a little note on her clipboard - ‘A + M Wedding Prep?’ A little embarrassed, but as he saw Marinette laughing and getting along famously with his new family… Well, maybe some early preparations wouldn’t be out of place, even if a marriage was far off. 

“Barbie senses… _tingling_ ,” Ken said just before disappearing into the crowd.

“Gosh, I’m so parched-” Barbie began, only for Ken to immediately offer a frappuccino. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you! You always know what I need - sometimes even before I do!” She giggled and kept walking, but the exchange stuck in Adrien’s head.

A year of fighting alongside her had given Adrien and Marinette a strong bond. Sometimes he could predict her moves just far enough ahead to put them in perfect synchronization. But would they ever reach the point that Barbie and Ken were at? Especially now that the danger was over, and they wouldn’t be expected to be fighting as superheroes so much any more. Was danger and hardship the only way that their relationship would strengthen?

A few hours later, the girls were still shopping, but Adrien had to take a seat to shake off the exhaustion in his feet. Ken took a spot beside him. Silently, Adrien struggled with how to ask what he wanted to know. Or even if he should ask at all.

“Something’s on your mind, kiddo.” Ken put a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me what’s up? I bet it’ll make you feel better.”

“How do you do it?” Adrien blurted out. When Ken just blinked at him in confusion, Adrien gestured vaguely. “You know… that whole ‘Barbie senses’ thing. What’s the deal with it?”

“Well, when you’ve been together for as long as Barbie and I have you get a sense of what the other person is like, deep down.”

“How long _have_ you two been together, anyway?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ken said vaguely. “Although…” Ken’s eyes drifted over to where Barbie and Marinette were standing, comparing dresses. “...You two do seem pretty close. Maybe you can pull it off.” 

“Pull what off?”

“The Sense.” Ken cleared his throat and faced Adrien, who spun around in place too. “Alright. Close your eyes.” Adrien did so. “And open your heart.” Frowning, Adrien did his best, hoping Ken wasn’t being literal. “Believe in yourself.”

After a long pause, Adrien frowned. “Is that all?”

“That’s how it starts. Dreams will come true.” Ken smiled at him. “Just wait and see. ‘Cuz the powers in you, and the powers in me.”

“...Are you sure? It sounds kinda hokey.”

Ken laughed. “That’s all love is. The best kind of hokey there is in the world.” 

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes longer, Adrien reflecting on what Ken had told him. Once Adrien stood up to go back to the rest of the group, Ken stood up as well. 

“...So what are we doing after this?”

“I dunno, you’d have to ask Stacie. She’s the one with the all mighty clipboard.”

“No, no,” Adrien shook his head. “I mean… after today. In a week. A month. Are we staying in Paris? Or are you taking me to the States?”

“We wouldn’t dream of taking you away from your friends, kiddo,” Ken said soothingly. “We’ll be living in Paris - at least until you’re out of school. And from now on, we’re family and family sticks together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets his happily ever after.

His remaining years of high school blurred together. While it wasn’t all good times (they never were), Adrien would remember them happily as he took his first uncertain steps into adulthood.

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat when his name was called and he began the walk up to the podium to get his high school diploma. Maybe it was just the nerves, or maybe it was just the excitement that was making him so jumpy. 

For one soul stopping moment, as he took his diploma from his principle he wondered who he would see out in the crowd. For years, he’d been afraid that there would never be anyone out there just for him - forever haunted by Gabriel’s employees and his cold, stern glare from out of a tablet. But that time was long over. 

He saw his friends that he had made along the way, the friends he had fought tooth and nail just to meet. Alya and Nino, giving him a thumbs up when they caught his stare. All their classmates, cheering and smiling and so so excited to start the next step of their lives. It felt like they’d spent a lifetime together already, but he knew there was so much more in store for all of them.

He saw his mom and dad, waving at him from their spot in the back. Ken recording every moment with a giant grin on his face while Barbie dabbed the tears from her eyes with a pink handkerchief. It was a bittersweet moment for them all since this meant that Adrien would moving out soon, moving on right into university.

His eyes landed on Marinette and the world froze. It was just them, like it always was. The years had only brought them closer together and although moving in together to help save on university costs was a big step for them, neither of them could see it happening any other way. After all, they’d both spent so much effort to spend all the time they possibly could together. This was just the next step, the most natural thing in the world. 

The moment passed and he sat down again, diploma in hand. The ceremony didn’t take long, but with how excited he was, it felt like an eternity. But it did end eventually. 

Practically the moment it was over, his classmates - his _friends_ \- were heading toward the bakery and Adrien hurried to catch up with them. It wouldn’t be long after that when Barbie and Ken and all his aunts would arrive.

Whatever comes next… Adrien Roberts knew he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Adrien, Agreste No Longer! Thank you for joining me on this short, strange, but loving journey that moved Adrien into the family that he always deserved. I will be participating in Marinette March with a collection of drabbles, so while I won't be posting anything the next two days, don't worry! I'll be back soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you did, I encourage you to look at my other works! Most of them aren't crack fics, but all of them are very fluffy and have happy endings. 
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading!


End file.
